With You
by aicchan
Summary: Mami berbalik dan berlari pergi, tak sadar bahwa saat itu Fou-Lu menoleh dengan menggenggam erat dua lonceng kecil di tangannya. - Fou-Lu x Mami - Enjoy.


_"Kekuatannya terlepas… dan kali ini penuh dengan amarah… Apa yang membuatmu bangkit?"_

Angin berhembus memainkan helai rambut panjang Fou-Lu yang tergerai. Tak lama dia mendengar suara dari kejauhan.

"Ke-kearah sini, Tuan Jendral." Suara si tuan tanah terdengar gugup.

Dari balik pepohonan rapat di hutan, Fou-Lu memandang serombongan prajurit Empire yang dimpimpin oleh jendral yang berhasil melukainya dua kali, Yohm.

Fou-Lu memandang tajam pada sosok si tuan tanah yang sejak awal jelas menampakan rasa tak suka terhadapnya. Lalu dengan mengambil jalan pintas dari sisi hutan, dia pun kembali ke rumah seorang gadis yang menampungnya dan merawat luka-lukanya.

Namun ternyata si pemilik rumah, Mami, belum kembali dari ladang tempatnya bekerja.

_"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus melawan mereka di sini? Tapi… kalau aku memakai kekuatanku, bisa-bisa desa ini…"_

Pikiran itu mengejutkan Fou-Lu sendiri. Dia menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya, dan tertawa sinis, mentertawai dirinya sendiri, _"Kenapa aku harus bimbang? Untuk apa aku peduli pada desa ini?"_

Suara pintu yang terbuka kasar mengalihkan perhatian Fou-Lu. Dia berbalik dan mendapati sosok gadis yang selama beberapa hari ini merawat Fou-Lu. Wajah Mami tampak pucat dan napasnya tersengal, dia pasti berlari kencang.

"Kau…"

Mami masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil kayu penahan agar pintu kayu geser itu tak bisa dibuka dari luar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Orang-orang Empire… sepertinya mereka menuju ke mari." Mami berdiri memunggungi Fou-Lu, menahan pintu dengan dua lengan kecilnya.

"Bodoh. Itu saja tak akan bisa menghalangi mereka. Lagipula, melindungiku hanya akan membuatmu berada dalam bahaya. Lebih baik kau menyerahkanku pada mereka dan tak berhubungan lagi denganku."

"Aku tahu itu sejak awal!" seru Mami, membuat Fou-Lu sedikit tersentak, "Kalau aku tak ingin terlibat denganmu, aku tak akan menolongmu!"

Hening menggema untuk sesaat dalam rumah kecil itu sampai suara gedoran terdengar, diikuti suara tuan tanah.

"Mami! Ini aku. Buka pintunya! Mami!"

Mami bergeming di depan pintu, lirih dia bicara lagi, "Aku… perlahan menyadari sesuatu… kalau kau ini bukan orang sembarangan. Dan kini, kau dikejar karena melakukan sesuatu, kan? Tapi… tapi biar begitu, aku berpikir kalau kau bisa tinggal disini dengan tenang bersamaku."

Fou-Lu terperanjat saat Mami menoleh padanya. Wajah gadis itu tampak ingin menangis, tapi dia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu hanyalah mimpi… tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya."

Gedoran di pintu terdengar makin kencang dan suara tuan tanah juga berubah menjadi teriakan.

"Pergilah! Dari tungku perapian itu, ada celah yang menembus ke bagian belakang rumah."

"—Tapi… kau bisa…"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja! Pergilah!" Mami mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku… Kita… pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Fou-Lu memandang punggung gadis itu. Kecil, rapuh. Tampak bergetar entah menahan tangis atau karena takut. Fou-Lu berbalik dan melangkah menuju perapian yang tak berfungsi itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara dobrakan di pintu. Dia berbalik lagi dan melihat Mami terhempas ke lantai.

Meski begitu, Mami masih terus menyuruh agar Fou-Lu pergi.

Seketika emosi menguasai diri Fou-Lu, entah apa yang dia rasakan, yang jelas dia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis ini. Maka Fou-Lu kembali pada Mami, membantu gadis itu berdiri dan dengan satu tembakan energi dari telapak tangannya, dia menghancurkan bagian depan rumah itu, membuat prajurit yang berbaris di depan sana porak poranda. Kesempatan itu dipakai oleh Fou-Lu untuk membawa Mami pergi. Dengan satu lompatan, sosok mereka berdua hilang ditelan rimbunnya hutan.

.

Mami melepaskan pegangan eratnya pada Fou-Lu saat mereka tiba di sebuah pegunungan yang jauh dari Sonne. Badannya masih gemetaran karena baru sekali itu dia melaju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Ternyata Fou-Lu memang bukan orang sembarangan.

"Kau pergilah. Di puncak gunung ini ada seorang pria baik hati. Dia akan bersedia menjagamu. Namanya Bunyan." Ujar Fou-Lu, sama sekali tak memandang Mami.

"Tapi…"

"Pergi!"

"Ryong _an-chan_…" Mami memandang sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu. Paham kalau dia tak akan bisa mencegah, gadis itu melepaskan lonceng di ikatan rambutnya dan memberikannya pada Fou-Lu, "Berhati-hatilah…" Suaranya serak, jelas sekali sedang menahan tangis, tapi mati-matian Mami menahan agar air matanya tak tumpah, "Kuharap… kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Mami berbalik dan berlari pergi, tak sadar bahwa saat itu Fou-Lu menoleh dengan menggenggam erat dua lonceng kecil di tangannya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Breath of Fire IV _**_© CAPCOM_

_**With You **© aicchan_

_Romance – AR Fic – _

_Fou-Lu x Mami_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Aaah! Apa-apaan gunung ini?" seorang pemuda berjubah panjang menengadah memandang wujud gunung tinggi di depannya itu. Rambut biru panjangnya yang terikat bergoyang ditiup angin yang lumayan kencang, "Kau yakin kita tidak nyasar?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kemampuanmu mengingat jalan. Aku lebih baik darimu." Ujar pemuda lain yang juga memakai jubah berikut tudung kepala yang membuat wajahnya tak terlihat. Hanya untaian rambut berwarna keabuan yang lolos dari perlindungan kain tipis itu.

Mereka berdua pun menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di gunung itu untuk menuju ke puncaknya. Jalan yang landai membuat mereka jadi mudah melangkah. Tapi biar begitu, untuk sampai ke puncak, bisa butuh waktu seharian.

"Aaah! Stop! Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu! Kakiku rasanya mau copot!" seru si pemuda berambut biru.

Si tudung ikut berhenti dan memandang rekan seperjalanannya itu, "Kau sendiri yang menginginkan hidup seperti ini. Apa kau sudah menyerah?"

"Aku tidak menyerah! Lagipula dulu pun kita bisa merasa lelah, kan?"

Pemuda yang memakai tudung tak peduli dan terus melangkah.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau kau temui di gunung yang seperti tidak berpenghuni ini? Roh penunggu?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu, si pemuda bertudung sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, membuat si pemuda berambut biru setengah berlari untuk mengejarnya.

"Aku cuma bercanda. Kau ini serius sekali sih?! Keningmu pasti berkerut lagi."

Perjalanan dilanjutkan dengan pembicaraan yang berjalan satu arah, meski begitu tampaknya si rambut biru tak menyerah meski semua pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan, lebih parahnya, malah tidak dipedulikan sama sekali.

Kabut mulai turun dan menutupi jalan, hari juga mulai gelap. Tapi karena sebentar lagi mereka sampai ke puncak, mereka memutuskan sekalian saja melanjutkan perjalanan. Sampai akhirnya, samar mereka mendengar suara orang di kejauhan.

"Bunyan-_san_, kabut sudah turun. Aku akan menutup pagarnya." Terdengar suara seorang gadis muda.

"Jangan lupa nyalakan obornya!" suara lainnya adalah suara seorang pria dewasa.

"Ada orang di sana! Ayo! Cepat cepat!" si rambut biru berlari kencang dan menuju asal suara, ternyata di depan sana ada sebuah rumah sederhana, "Maaf! Permisi! Apa kami boleh meminta air untuk minum?"

Gadis itu terkejut atas kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut biru yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Belum lagi gadis itu menjawab, seorang pria berbadan besar muncul di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau, anak muda? Aku belum pernah melihatmu di daerah ini."

"Ah! Maaf. Namaku Ryu. Aku dan temanku sedang dalam perjalanan mencari seseorang. Dia bilang sih orang itu tinggal di sekitar sini."

"Tak ada orang lain yang tinggal di sini selain kami berdua."

"Eh? Sungguh begitu? Tapi…" Ryu menoleh ke belakang, ternyata kabut semakin pekat, membuat jarak pandangnya jadi berkurang, "Mana dia? Rasanya tadi masih ada di belakangku."

Kemudian terdengar suara gerincing lonceng yang makin mendekat, disusul dengan munculnya seseorang dari balik kabut. Begitu dia berhenti di belakang Ryu, akhirnya tudung yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya diturunkan juga.

Gadis di sana membekap mulutnya begitu melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya, pria berbadan besar itu juga menampakkan rasa terkejut di wajahnya.

"Senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja. Mami… Bunyan…" Suara gerincing terdengar lagi dari dua lonceng yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan pemuda berambut keabuan itu.

Segera saja gadis yang dipanggil Mami itu membuka pagar dan menghambur memeluk sosok yang sudah lebih dari setahun ini tak dia temui, "Ryong _an-chan_!"

Jelas saja itu membuat Ryu keheranan, "Ryong? Fou-Lu, sejak kapan kau ganti nama? Dan _an-chan_? Dia adikmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah kebingungan.

Merasa kalau ini akan jadi pembicaraan panjang, pria bernama Bunyan itu meminta semua masuk ke dalam rumah agar bisa lebih nyaman berbincang.

Di dalam, mereka semua berkumpul di dekat tempat api unggun di bagian tengah rumah yang berfungsi sebagai tempat memasak juga penghangat saat udara dingin seperti ini. Ryu pun bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di ibukota Chedo. Tentang jati diri mereka sebagai _Yorae Dragon_, dengan kata lain, mereka salah satu dari _The Endless_ yang merupakan Dewa bagi para mortal di dunia ini. Namun saat ini para Endless telah kembali ke dunia mereka semua, Ryu dan Fou-Lu memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sini sebagai manusia biasa, karena di sini, masih ada orang-orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

"Ini sungguh diluar dugaanku," ujar Bunyan, "aku pikir kau hanya memiliki nama yang sama seperti Kaisar Pertama, ternyata… kau memang adalah Fou-Lu dalam legenda itu." Dia mengaduk kayu di perapian dengan sebatang besi panjang agar api tak padam, "Setahun lalu, saat Mami mendadak muncul di depan rumahku, wajahnya pucat pasi dan menangis tak henti, ku pikir dia roh gunung ini. Dari ceritanya yang terpatah-patah dan penjelasan tentang orang yang menyuruhnya datang kesini, aku segera tahu itu adalah kau, Fou-Lu."

"Saat itu aku rasa dia akan aman di sini," Ujar Fou-Lu, menerima secangkir teh panas yang disuguhkan oleh Mami, "ternyata dugaanku tak salah."

"Lalu… apa yang terjadi di ibukota setelah itu?" tanya Mami seraya menyerahkan cangkir teh pada Ryu dan Bunyan.

Mendengar itu Ryu jadi cemberut, "Waktu di Chedo, dia buat aku ketakutan setengah mati, serius begitu bilang ingin menghancurkan dunia. Ternyata dia hanya mengujiku."

"Perasaan kita tersambung. Aku tahu kau memiliki pandangan positif terhadap dunia ini, lepas dari segala kerusakan yang ditimbulkan para _mortal_, karena itu aku ingin tahu seberapa besar keyakinanmu. Kalau kau kalah, aku memang serius akan menghancurkan semuanya."

"Jadi artinya kau kalah dari Ryu ini?" Bunyan menyeruput tehnya.

"Dia mengalah, tepatnya," Ryu melirik Mami yang duduk di sebelah Fou-Lu, muncul senyum jahil di wajahnya, "Kurasa dia juga tidak tega meninggalkan gadis manis sepertimu, Mami."

Itu membuat Fou-Lu tersedak tehnya dan terbatuk-batuk, wajah Mami pun berubah mereah, membuat Ryu terkekeh senang.

"Ap-Apa yang kau katakan?!" Fou-Lu mendelik pada Ryu yang sekarang malah bersiul-siul.

"Memang benar, kan? Sejak awal kau tak ada niat untuk menghancurkan apapun. Buktinya, kau masih membawa lonceng itu. Aku melihat 'waktu'mu bersama Mami, jadi jangan coba membohongiku." Ryu nyengir meski saat ini kepalanya dicengkram oleh Fou-Lu.

Mami jadi salah tingkah mendengar itu. Dia memandang wajah 'Ryong _an-chan_' di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tetap tampak dingin, namun Mami tahu ada yang berbeda. Sorot matanya… menjadi lebih lembut.

"Lalu setelah ini… apa rencana kalian?" Tanya Bunyan.

Ryu melepaskan diri dari Fou-Lu, "Kami akan pergi ke Wyndia…"

"Untuk menemui kekasihnya." Potong Fou-Lu.

Segera saja Ryu menepisnya, "NINA BUKAN KEKASIHKU!"

"Tak usah coba membohongiku. Aku juga melihat 'waktu'mu bersama gadis bersayap itu."

Ryu memandang kesal pada Fou-Lu yang kembali meminum tehnya. Lalu perhatian mereka berdua tersedot oleh suara tawa Mami.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Fou-Lu.

Gadis itu mencoba menahan tawanya, "Tidak… hanya saja, _an-chan_ dan Ryu ini seperti kakak beradik. Akrab sekali."

Mendengarnya, Ryu tersenyum, "Iya sih. Lagipula, sebenarnya kami ini adalah satu individu yang terpecah menjadi dua. Memang bisa dibilang saudara kan?"

Fou-Lu tak berkomentar.

"Aku masih berhutang terima kasih pada kalian berdua, Bunyan-san, Mami… karena kalian sudah bersedia menolong Fou-Lu."

"Bukan pekara besar. Wajar kalau kita menolong orang yang terluka seperti itu." Ujar Bunyan seraya berdiri dan meletakkan gelas kosongnya di tempat cuci piring, "Aku pergi dulu. Kalian beristirahatlah!"

Mami mengantar Bunyan sampai ke pintu depan lalu kembali duduk di dekat perapian, "Bunyan-_san_ benar-benar orang baik. Dia mau menerimaku di sini dan menjagaku. Rasanya seperti memiliki seorang ayah. Bahkan sejak aku tinggal di sini, Bunyan-_san_ membuat pagar di sekeliling rumah karena sering ada binatang buas berkeliaran."

Ryu tersenyum, "Kalian berdua orang baik. Aku bersyukur Fou-Lu bertemu dengan kalian."

Setelahnya Mami pun menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Ryu dan Fou-Lu duduk berdampingan.

"Apa yang Bunyan-_san_ lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Ryu. Meletakkan tangannya dekat dengan api.

"Berburu. Ia selalu berburu malam-malam begini dan kembali saat fajar dengan hasil buruannya."

"Kau berani juga tinggal sendiri malam-malam di puncak gunung yang dikelilingi hutan begini." Ryu menempelkan telapak tangannya yang sudah hangat di kedua pipinya, "Apa disini selalu dingin?"

Mami setengah tertawa, "Tidak juga. Hanya saat musim penghujan saja, kabut juga jadi lebih tebal dari biasanya. Bunyan-san tak mengizikan aku keluar kalau kabut sudah turun, karena jalanan jadi tak terlihat." Gadis itu dengan cepat menyajikan nasi dan ikan bakar yang menebar aroma yang menggugah selera, "Makanlah! Kalian pasti lelah setelah berjalan jauh dari ibukota sampai kemari."

"Terima kasih. Aku memang sudah kelaparan." Ryu mengambil mangkuk nasi dan sumpit lalu mulai mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Silahkan, _an-chan_." Mami menyodorkan mangkuk nasi pada Fou-Lu dan dia tersenyum saat pemuda itu menerimanya, "Aku jadi ingat… dulu waktu _an-chan_ menangkap ikan di sungai, kita memasak ikan bakar dan seisi rumah jadi penuh asap."

"Itu karena kau tidak membetulkan cerobong asapmu."

Mami tertawa lagi, "Jadinya setiap aku masak, _an-chan_ pasti batuk-batuk karena asap."

Ryu makan sambil memperhatikan interaksi dua orang itu. Dia senang melihat Fou-Lu yang sekarang. Waktu di Chedo, Ryu benar-benar melihat kalau Fou-Lu benar-benar marah dan putus asa pada dunia ini. Namun saat mereka akhirnya menjadi satu individu yang sempurna, Ryu baru mengerti kalau sebenarnya Fou-Lu sedang bimbang. Ya, dia memang sungguh memiliki niatan untuk menhancurkan semuanya, tapi disisi lain Fou-Lu juga tahu kalau tak semua _mortal_ itu buruk. Karena itu Ryu sungguh sangat bersyukur Fou-Lu bertemu dengan Bunyan dan Mami yang bisa membuat Fou-Lu beranggapan kalau _mortal_ berhak diberi kesempatan kedua.

Si pemuda berambut biru itu menghabiskan makannya dengan cepat, lalu dia minta izin apa boleh tidur duluan karena dia mengantuk. Mami membolehkan Ryu memakai kasur milik Bunyan. Ryu pun beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menggelar kasur lipat di bagian lain rumah yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Menyamankan diri dalam selimut, Ryu pun langsung pulas seperti anak kecil.

"Ryu itu penuh semangat ya. Seperti adik kecil." Mami memandang Fou-Lu yang makan dengan tenang, lalu perhatiannya teralih pada lonceng di pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, "—Aku tak menyangka kau masih menyimpannya."

Fou-Lu memandang dua lonceng kecil itu, "Kau ingin aku mengembalikan ini?"

"Tidak." Ujar Mami, "Aku sudah memberikannya padamu. Itu milikmu, bukan milikku lagi."

Fou-Lu meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya. Lalu dia melepas tali yang mengait dua lonceng kecil itu dan memberikan satu pada Mami. Gadis itu tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan meletakkan alat makannya untuk memasang lonceng itu di ikat rambutnya. Setelahnya, mereka kembali menikmati makan malam ditemani suara gemeretak suara kayu yang termakan api.

.

Pagi datang masih dengan kabut menggantung pekat. Ryu masih tidur pulas dan menutup nyaris seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Fou-Lu terbangun dan melihat kalau kasur tempat Mami tidur semalam sudah terlipat rapi. Dia berdiri dan melipat selimut dan meletakkan kain itu di tumpukan kasur lalu dia beranjak keluar rumah. Di sana dia melihat Mami sedang mengambil sayuran di ladang kecil yang subur.

"_An-chan_, kau sudah bangun?! Ini masih pagi sekali."

"Sudah tidak mengantuk."

Mami memandangi Fou-Lu, "Semalam tidurnya pasti tidak nyenyak, ya? Sambil duduk begitu."

"Tidak masalah."

Meski sangsi, Mami tak bertanya lagi, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan memasak sarapan untuk kita. _An-chan_ tunggu saja di dalam, ya? Aku mau mencuci sayuran ini dulu di sungai."

Saat itu Fou-Lu melihat sebuah alat pancing di depan bangunan kayu yang sepertinya gudang peralatan, "Aku ikut. Mungkin aku bisa menangkap beberapa ikan."

Mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, Mami tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku yakin _an-chan_ akan menangkap banyak ikan."

Maka keduanya pun menuju ke sungai yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari sana. Mami mencuci sayur mayur dalam keranjang bambu sementara Fou-Lu duduk di sebuah batu besar di tepian sungai itu dan mulai memancing setelah sebelumnya membasuh muka agar lebih segar. Udara pagi yang dingin membuat Fou-Lu merasa nyaman. Mendengarkan suara aliran air dan kicauan burung.

"Ah! Rupanya kalian ada disini."

Suara Ryu membuat dua orang di tepi sungai itu menoleh.

"Ah, kau juga sudah bangun, Ryu." Sapa Mami.

Ryu menguap lebar, "Kalian ini bangunnya pagi-pagi sekali sih?"

"Kau saja yang malas." Ujar Fou-Lu, kembali fokus pada pancingannya yang telah berhasil mendapatkan ikan dengan umpan seadanya.

Ryu menghampiri Fou-Lu yang berhasil menarik seekor ikan berukuran lumayan dari dalam sungai, "Heee… kau jago juga ternyata. Tak kusangka."

"_An-chan _memang jago memancing." Ujar Mami yang sudah selesai mencuci sayuran, "Aku akan kembali ke rumah, kalian masih ingin di sini?"

Saat itu Ryu mendapat ide cemerlang, "Fou-Lu, kau pulang saja dengan Mami! Biar aku yang memancing." Pemuda itu menyambar alat pancing di tangan Fou-Lu. Dengan sepenuh hati, si rambut biru itu menyuruh Fou-Lu berdiri dan mendorongnya ke arah Mami, "Aku akan menangkap banyak ikan. Kalian tunggu saja!" serunya.

Mami tersenyum geli sementara Fou-Lu tidak berkomentar. Mereka pun meninggalkan sungai dan kembali ke rumah.

"Benar-benar penuh semangat, Ryu itu."

Fou-Lu membawakan keranjang sayur yang sedari tadi dibawa Mami, "Aku tak habis pikir. Dia itu bisa bicara panjang lebar tanpa berhenti sama sekali."

"Mungkin dia senang karena akhirnya bisa berbincang wajar denganmu, _an-chan_. Dari cerita Ryu kemarin, pertemuan kalian berdua bukan hal yang bisa dikatakan sebagai pertemuan yang menyenangkan, kan? Mungkin ini bentuk rasa leganya karena semua berakhir dengan baik." Mami membenahi kain yang menutup kepalanya.

Langkah mereka berlanjut kembali ke arah rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Mami bercerita tentang kehidupannya bersama Bunyan di gunung ini. Seperti yang Mami bilang sebelumnya, Bunyan menyayanginya seolah memperlakukan putri kandungnya sendiri. Kadang malah kelewat menjaganya, seperti kalau mereka pergi belanja ke sebuah kota kecil yang tak jauh dari gunung ini, Bunyan akan menghalangi semua laki-laki yang mencoba mendekat.

Entah kenapa saat itu Fou-Lu merasa kalau dia berhutang terima kasih sekali lagi pada Bunyan.

Sisa perjalanan dihabiskan dalam diam. Tak ada yang keberatan, karena keduanya menikmati gerincing suara lonceng yang saling bersahut seiring langkah mereka.

.

Bunyan kembali tepat saat sarapan sudah matang. Ryu, seperti janjinya, menangkap banyak ikan dan Mami memasaknya menjadi ikan kukus. Setelah sarapan, Bunyan berpamitan lagi untuk menjual daging dan kulit hewan hasil buruannya tadi. Ryu, dengan semangat menggebu, meminta supaya dia boleh ikut ke kota. Bunyan tak menolak, justru dia bersyukur karena ada yang membantunya membawa hasil buruannya semalaman yang kelewat banyak untuk dikonsumsi sendiri.

Sebelum berangkat, Bunyan mendekati Fou-Lu dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu, "Mami sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri, jadi lebih baik kau jaga sikapmu." Kemudian dia dan Ryu pun berangkat menuju kota.

Fou-Lu memandang sampai dua orang itu menghilang diujung jalan, "—Jaga sikap… dia pikir aku ini siapa?" pemuda berambut panjang tergerai itu pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, dimana Mami sedang duduk membereskan dapur.

"_An-chan_, apa aku boleh minta tolong?" tanya Mami, "Kayu untuk perapian sudah habis dan aku tak kuat membelahnya dengan kapak milik Bunyan-san."

"—Baiklah." Fou-Lu pun keluar dan menuju ke tumpukan kayu besar yang ada di dekat tepat penyimpanan peralatan. Dia diam sejenak memandang kapak yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari kapak biasa itu. Dia yang dulu pasti tak akan kesulitan mengangkatnya, tapi sekarang, setelah seluruh kekuatan Endless miliknya hilang, Fou-Lu jadi tak yakin sampai mana batasan dirinya.

"Ah! _An-chan_. Sebentar." Mami keluar dengan sedikit berlari. Lalu gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah tali yang cukup panjang, "Lebih baik rambutnya diikat saja supaya tidak mengganggu."

Fou-Lu menerima tali itu dan mengikat rambut panjangnya, lalu dia pun mengambil kapak, yang ternyata memang berat, untuk mulai membelah kayu bakar di sana.

Mami sendiri membenahi celemeknya dan menuju ke ladang untuk merawat tumbuh-tumbuhan di sana.

"Aku senang…"

Fou-Lu menoleh sebentar pada Mami dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Rasanya keinginanku terwujud. _An-chan_ ingat kan, saat di Sonne, aku pernah bilang ingin hidup dengan wajar bersama _an-chan_ dan sekarang… _an-chan_ ada disini."

Fou-Lu tak berkata, tapi di dalam hatinya, dia tahu dia juga merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang tak dia sangka, bisa merubah pandangan buruknya terhadap para _mortal_.

.

Saat hari beranjak petang, Bunyan dan Ryu kembali dengan membawa beras dan bumbu dapur. Mami segera memasak makan malam dari daging buruan dan juga sayur mayur dari ladang. Bunyan sendiri pergi lagi untuk menyiapkan jebakan hewan. Ryu kabur ke sungai untuk membersihkan dirinya yang basah karena keringat. Fou-Lu, yang sudah menganggur, duduk di dekat perapian yang menyala. Dia memandang sosok Mami yang dengan cekatan memasak di dapur. Sosok yang sama dalam ingatannya saat mereka ada di Sonne, dengans uara lonceng mengiringi setiap geraknya.

Tepat begitu makan malam siap, Bunyan dan Ryu pulang bersamaan dan mereka berempat pun menikmati makan malam sederhana yang terasa istimewa.

"Jadi kalian akan secepatnya menuju Wyndia?" Tanya Bunyan.

"Iya. Aku dengar kabar bahwa akan ada perjanjian damai antara Empire dan Wyndia," Ryu menelan makanannya, "Jadi… aku ingin berada disana, lagipula… biar begini, Fou-Lu tetap adalah pendiri Fou-Empire, kan? Dia pasti juga ingin tahu apa jadinya Empire setelah ini."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'biar begini' itu?"

Ryu tertawa meski kepalanya lagi-lagi ada dalam cengkraman Fou-Lu.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan pergi?"

Ryu melepaskan tangan Fou-Lu darinya, "Besok, mungkin. Perjalanan ke Wyndia lumayan jauh dari sini. Bisa butuh sampai 10 hari." Saat itu Ryu melihat wajah Mami tampak sedikit murung, dia juga melihat ekspresi yang sama dari Fou-Lu. Mendadak dia jadi merasa tak enak, "Err… kalau kau tidak ikut juga aku tidak keberatan kok." Katanya sambil memandang Fou-Lu.

Tapi pemuda berambut panjang itu memberi jawaban yang berbeda dari dugaan Ryu, "Tidak. Aku tetap ikut. Seperti katamu, aku butuh melihat apa jadinya Empire setelah ini." Dia juga memandang Mami, "—dan aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

Ucapan Fou-Lu yang itu membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. Entah kenapa ada senyum yang sangat identikal di wajah Ryu dan Bunyan.

"Wah… aku punya kakak ipar, nih." Ryu tetap tertawa meski sekali lagi Fou-Lu siap meremukkan kepalanya.

Bunyan berdehem, "Jadi kau akan membawa Mami bersamamu?"

Fou-Lu terdiam.

"Bukannya aku melarang, hanya saja, seperti kata Ryu, Wyndia itu jauh. Aku tak yakin Mami bisa menempuh jarak sejah itu."

"A-aku bisa!" kata Mami, sedikit kelewat semangat sampai kuah dari mangkuk sayur yang dia bawa tumpah, "A-aku tidak akan merepotkan."

Itu membuat Ryu tertawa lagi dan menyebabkan Fou-Lu makin keras mencengkram kepalanya, "aduduh duh! Kau mau menghancurkan kepalaku atau apa? Sakit!"

Fou-Lu tak berkomentar, dia hanya memandang Mami.

"Aku tidak akan merepotkan. Sungguh." Ulangnya, kali ini terdengar lebih yakin.

Ryu mendorong tangan Fou-Lu menjauh, "Aku tahu kau kuat, Mami. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan sanggup bertahan hidup selama beberapa hari di bawah satu atap bersama Fou-Lu." Pemuda itu mengelak sempurna dari 'serangan' lain.

Bunyan memperhatikan interaksi tiga anak muda itu. Ryu yang sibuk menggoda Fou-Lu juga Mami, sementara si pemuda berambut panjang masih mencoba untuk tetap kalem dan si gadis sibuk melerai sebelum dua pemuda itu sungguhan beradu tinju.

"Kau benar-benar banyak berubah sejak pertama kita bertemu dulu, Fou-Lu. Aku senang akan hal itu, tapi kau perlu perbaiki kemampuan berkomunikasimu."

Tawa memenuhi rumah sederhana itu membuat cuaca dingin di gunung sempurna tergantikan oleh kehangatan yang membungkus rapat hingga kedalam hati.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat matahari sudah tinggi, seperti rencana, Ryu, Fou-Lu dan Mami sudah siap berangkat menuju Wyndia. Pulang dari perburuannya semalam, Bunyan membawakan mereka seekor kuda sebagai alat bantu membawa barang-barang seperti tenda dan perlengkapan lainnya. Pria itu mengantar mereka sampai ke kaki gunung dan mengatakan kalau dia akan menunggu mereka pulang. Mami memeluk Bunyan singkat, menjanjikan kalau mereka pasti akan kembali, meski Fou-Lu sempat berkomentar kalau kemungkinan Ryu akan tetap tinggal di Wyndia, membuat si pemuda berambut biru langsung menyangkal sepenuh hati.

Ketiganya pun berbalik dan memulai perjalanan jauh mereka. Tujuan pertama adalah West Gate, untuk menyebrang sampai ke kota Kyoin. Lalu dari sana mereka akan melanjutkan lewat kota Synesta dan terus ke timur sampai tiba di wilayah kerajaanWyndia.

Seperti pernyataan Mami, gadis itu sama sekali tak merepotkan. Justru dia tampak bersemangat karena ini kali pertama dia pergi keluar wilayah Empire. Tiap tempat yang mereka singgahi, Mami tampak antusias melihat berbagai jenis _clan_ ada dalam satu kota. Biasanya di Empire hanya ada clan _grassrunner_ atau clanless _sepertinya_.

Ryu, bertingkah sama hebohnya dengan Mami, seolah ini kali pertama dia melakukan perjalanan jauh. Dia berkilah kalau ini perjalanan 'normal'nya yang pertama soalnya perjalanan yang lalu penuh dengan 'misi', membuatnya tak sempat menikmati tempat-tempat yang dia singgahi. Fou-Lu sendiri hanya diam dan melihat tingkah polah Mami dan Ryu yang persis seperti anak kecil. Tapi dia tak menyangkal kalau dia menikmati perjalanan ini. Entah karena pemandangannya, atau karena orang-orang yang menemaninya.

Perjalanan mereka sama sekali tak menemukan hambatan berarti selain monster-monster yang menghadang. Ryu dan Fou-Lu terkejut karena Mami sama sekali tak tampak ketakutan, bahkan gadis itu memakai wajan sebagai senjata untuk menghalau monster yang muncul. Ryu segera yakin kalau Mami akan cocok dengan Nina, karena mereka sama-sama gadis tangguh.

Selama perjalanan itu pun Ryu merasa kalau hubungan antara Fou-Lu dan Mami semakin erat. Kadang Ryu memergoki Fou-Lu sedang memandangi Mami saat gadis itu sedang memasak. Pernah juga Ryu melihat Fou-Lu benar-benar tersenyum karena mendengar komentar lugu Mami pada setiap hal baru yang dilihat. Jadi dengan berasumsi kalau Fou-Lu dan Mami butuh waktu pribadi yang lebih banyak, Ryu dengan lihai selalu mencari alasan supaya kedua orang itu bisa berduaan. Seperti sengaja berlama-lama saat memancing atau mencari kayu bakar. Kalau tidak Ryu akan berlari duluan saat mereka sampai di sebuah kota, beralasan dia melihat orang yang familiar. Yang jelas, meski Fou-Lu merasakan semua kejanggalan itu, dia tidak berkomentar, toh dia justru tertolong dengan sifat Ryu yang seperti itu.

Butuh delapan hari sampai mereka tiba di perbatasan Wyndia. Saat ini mereka sudah ada di kaki gunung Ryft. Menurut Ryu, setelah melintasi gunung ini, mereka akan berada dekat dengan desa Worent yang mana teman seperjalanan Ryu yang lalu adalah kepala desa di sana. Maka mendakilah mereka bertiga melewati jalanan yang enak dilalui karena gunung ini termasuk salah satu akses utama untuk masuk ke Wyndia.

Dari ketinggian, mereka bisa melihat sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Itu adalah Great Plain. Ryu menceritakan kalau waktu tempuh dari ujung ke ujungnya bisa memakan waktu lebih dari sehari. Fou-Lu sampai bertanya kenapa Ryu sampai mau repot untuk melintasi padang seluas itu. Dan sepertinya dia cukup terkejut karena Ryu mengatakan dia bertemu dengan _Grass Dragon_ di padang rumput itu.

Lepas dari gunung Ryft, mereka masuk ke jalanan yang sering dilewati kereta pedagang. Ryu, yang memang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, berhasil mendapatkan tumpangan. Jadilah dia dan Mami duduk di kereta kuda sementara Fou-Lu menunggangi kuda yang mereka bawa dari rumah Bunyan.

Di dekat perbatasan utama masuk ke kerajaan Wyndia, mereka berpapasan dengan rombongan dari Empire yang dipimpin oleh Ursula. Gadis dari clan _Grassrunner_ itu terkejut saat dia bertemu Ryu dan juga Fou-Lu. Meski dibilang mereka baru kenal sebentar, tapi Ursula mendapat banyak pelajaran berharga dari perjalanan singkatnya bersama Ryu dan yang lain. Gadis itu pun membungkuk hormat pada Fou-Lu meski Ryu sudah mengatakan kalau mereka berdua kini hanyalah mortal, namun bagi Ursula, sosok Fou-Lu tetaplah sosok dalam legenda yang telah membangun kekaisaran Fou.

Sementara itu Mami tampak agak canggung, dia berdiri di belakang Fou-Lu. Namun akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum saat dia menyambut uluran tangan Fou-Lu dan berdiri di sebelah pemuda itu untuk diperkenalkan pada Ursula.

Setelahnya bersama mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga tiba di kerajaan Wyndia. Seperti dugaan, Nina, yang adalah putri mahkota kerajaan, langsung menyambut kedatangan Ryu dengan cara memeluk pemuda itu erat, membuat Fou-Lu sampai tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah Ryu yang merah padam. Disana mereka juga bertemu dengan Cray yang datang sebagai saksi perjanjian damai ini. Namun Ershin dan Scias, dua rekan perjalanan Ryu yang lain, tak bisa datang karena mereka sedang berada di Chamba untuk memulihkan kondisi kota itu. Kemudian sekali lagi Ryu menjelaskan kondisinya dan Fou-Lu pada semua orang di sana. Nina dan Cray tak lagi mempersalahkan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, yang penting saat ini mereka selangkah menuju kedamaian yang telah lama dinanti. Terlebih, mereka terkejut melihat seorang gadis berdiri mendampingi Fou-Lu. Dengan melihat bagaimana sikap Fou-Lu terhadap gadis itu, semua sudah paham kalau gadis itu adalah sosok yang sangat berharga.

Sehari sebelum penandatanganan, semua berkumpul di ruang rapat untuk membahas kebijakan apa yang akan diambil sebagai tonggak utama perdamaian ini. Saat dimintai pendapat, Fou-Lu hanya meminta pada pihak Empire untuk menepati janji mereka padanya 600 tahun yang lalu, yaitu janji untuk menjaga kesatuan wilayah Empire dan juga menghindari peperangan dengan kerajaan lain.

Ucapan Fou-Lu itu mengingatkan Ryu, Nina dan Cray juga Ursula tentang apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Won-Qu dan A-Tur, mahkluk _summon_ yang mengabdi pada Fou-Lu sejak ratusan tahun lalu, bahwa majikan mereka sebenarnya adalah orang yang tak suka pada kekerasan dan selalu bersikap adil. Namun setelah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, Fou-Lu mendapati peperangan masih terjadi, bahkan mortal menciptakan _hex_, senjata yang bahkan bisa merusak dunia mereka sendiri, itu adalah alasan utama kenapa amarah Fou-Lu memuncak dan memutuskan untuk sekalian saja menghancurkan dunia ini.

.

Usai peresmian perdamaian yang ditandatangi raja Wyndia dan Ursula sebagai duta Empire juga para saksi yang ditunjuk, sebuah jamuan diadakan sebagai langkah awal hubungan baru antara dua kerajaan. Seperti dugaan Ryu, Nina dan Mami sudah akrab seolah mereka teman lama, dengan Ursula juga. Ketiga gadis itu seru mengobrol entah apa, para pria tak mengerti, jadi Ryu, Fou-Lu dan Cray berbincang sendiri.

Fou-Lu, yang memang tak terbiasa dengan tempat ramai, mengundurkan diri dan keluar untuk menikmati langit malam berbintang dari balkon istana. Bulan menggantung bulat sempurna di langit, memamerkan cahayanya yang keperakan.

"_An-chan_."

Fou-Lu membiarkan Mami berdiri di sebelahnya, "Kenapa keluar?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku tidak boleh menemanimu?" Mami tersenyum meski Fou-Lu tidak menjawab, "Aku tak menyangka, bisa sampai ke kerajaan Wyndia di saat yang penting seperti ini. Andai aku tak bertemu _an-chan_, mungkin seumur hidup aku akan tetap tinggal di Sonne tanpa bisa melihat indahnya dunia."

"Andai aku tak bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan dunia ini."

Mami menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku yakin _an-chan_ tidak akan melakukan itu, karena memang dasarnya _an-chan_ ini baik, jadi pada akhirnya _an-chan_ pasti tak akan tega."

Fou-Lu meraih tangan Mami dan menggenggamnya. Rasanya tak butuh dia bicara, karena gadis itu pasti mengerti apa yang dia rasakan.

"Aku sudah rindu pada Bunyan-_san_." Mami ikut memandang bintang yang berkerlip riang.

"Kita tak akan lama disini."

Lalu Mami menoleh ke dalam istana, dimana Ryu sedang bicara dengan teman-temannya, "Tapi rasanya Ryu masih betah."

"Kalau dia memang ingin tinggal, kita tidak bisa memaksa."

Mami mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali menikmati pemandangan malam dari istana Wyndia yang terletak di ketinggian, hingga mereka bisa melihat daerah yang cukup jauh dari kerajaan itu.

Ryu, Nina, Cray dan Ursula sepakat untuk tidak mengganggu dua orang di balkon itu.

"Tak menyangka kalau Fou-Lu kenal dengan gadis seperti Mami, tapi mereka berdua tampak serasi." Ujar Nina.

"Fou-Lu seperti berubah menjadi orang lain kalau ada di dekat Mami." Sahut Cray.

Ryu tersenyum mendengar semua itu. Dalam hati dia berdoa agar kebahagiaan seperti saat ini selalu menyertai mereka selamanya. Semoga tak akan ada lagi kepedihan yang mereka rasakan dalam sisa waktu mereka yang terbatas ini.

.

.

.

.

Kabut masih tampak tipis di pagi hari itu, tapi dari kejauhan terdengar suara kayu yang dibelah dengan kapak. Pria berbadan besar di sana menghentikan pekerjaannya saat mendengar suara langkah dan derap kaki kuda juga samar suara gerincing lonceng mendekatinya. Dia meletakkan kapak besar di tangannya dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan orang-orang yang dia tunggu.

"Bunyan-_san_. Kami sudah pulang."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

*hening*

Fic straight saya yang pertama setelah sekian lama OAO. Err… moga masih bisa dinikmati OAO *kemudian kabur*


End file.
